Shaw's Evolution
by IonicFREBall
Summary: A short story about Shaw and Root's relationship. Before Shaw's abduction.


Sameen Shaw was a women of a certain style. She knew what needed to be done and how to it just so. That was way she was trained, that was how all of any operative was trained. She had been extraordinary in the field, perhaps too much so. How ever she found her way into her line of work and that was that. Her training had always prepared her to face the future but love failed her. She was a sociopath plain and simple. She was one of the rare statistics that had allowed her to thrive in her past killing traitors, terrorists, and others that got in the way of the US government. She had been without emotions since she could remember, she had not felt any pain after the death of her parents and she had never felt guilt or sadness at the death of a patient. Since she had never felt before she was confused in relationships. They were built of trust and rationality. Not love. Most certainly not love. That was why Root was something, was someone that had her always guessing. The partner was sarcastic and extremely flirtatious. Sameen had been hit on and flirted with before, she was no stranger to that. However Root had her continually second guessing. What was her underlying message there? Sameen would ask herself and eventually she faced the fact that maybe she could try. That was how their relationship grew from an odd friendship to a classic trusting relationship.

The fountain drink started to gurgle when Sameen hit the bottom but she contained her sigh after she heard the clack of Root's boots. She smirked when Root made her entrance wearing black slacks and a black sweater. Shaw let her legs slide from the desk and swirled her chair around to face her. "What did I miss?" Root asked as she leaned against an unoccupied desk.

"Not much same old same old." Shaw replied now releasing her sigh. She put the plastic cup down on the desk behind her and leaned back. "Harold and Johnny boy are off running around, saving the world.."

"How sweet. Then it's just us tonight."

Sameen pretended to be unamused and rolled her eyes. "I'm bored. Any words from Her today?" by that she meant the Machine. Harold's invention and a savior to a city whose occupants had no clue.

"Hmm no." Root played with one of her curls for a moment and smiled. "Do you want to go home and spar for awhile?" She gave Shaw a wink.

Shaw looked at her for a moment. Wondering whether or not she had done her morning dishes. Remembering she had, Shaw answered. "Sure." and started to put on her coat.

"Did you remember to do dishes this time?" Root asked after recalling the first time she had been in Shaw's residence.

"When will I live that down?" Shaw grumbled. They entered the night with Root's laughter leading the way.

After Shaw opened the door the first thing she did was grab a beer. She threw her coat over a chair and took a long swing. "Sure don't offer me one." Root said sarcastically.

"I can imagine you can grab yourself one." Root did not answer but retrieved one and drank just as Shaw had, but continued to the couch and plopped down. Shaw snorted and said from the counter "seems to me as though you do not want to spare."

She sighed "maybe I am just not in the mood for it." she took another drink and removed her coat and placed it on the back of the couch and laid down.

Walking over Shaw joined her and sat next to her feet looking at the television. "Fine by me." She turned it on and watched the news as she sank into the cushions. Commercials came on and Root sat up but scooted close to Shaw. Shaw appeared to not have noticed and watched the stimulating colors on the screen. Root put her beer down on the table and moved her hand onto Shaw's thigh. Shaw still pretended not to notice. The news came back on and Root slowly slid her hand into up Shaw's leg. Shaw leaned forward and Root stopped for a second.

Shaw put her beer onto the table and turned the screen off. After placing the remote down she took Root's face in her hands and their lips touched. First it was light and quick but soon it was slow long and passionate only stopping to breath. Fairly soon Root was unbuttoning Shaw's blouse. Before she shook it off they separated and slipped off Roots thick sweater. After kicking shoes off they proceed to Shaw's queen mattress covered with navy sheets. From here Shaw took over unbuttoning and tearing down Root's pants and then her own. She took off Root's bra and trailed kisses down to her lacy underwear line she paused for a second before slipping them off and adding them to the pile on the carpeting.

Root giggled and Shaw smiled before bending down and kissing up and down her thigh until Root could not wait any longer. She continued kissing the soft area until she paused above her and went down to start slow short strokes with her tongue until she had a steady rhythm. Shaw trailed her hands up her torso to her breast where she played until Root's breathing hitched. When Root came Shaw laughed before coming back up to face her and engage her in another passionate lip frenzy.

Shaw allowed Root's elegant fingers (from all of her years with a computer) trail down to the line on her waist. She could feel Shaw smile. Shaw allowed them to slide off onto the bed and Root laid her down and did the same, following her own trail of kisses with her fingertips. Root did not start with strokes but with slight sucks and then quick short strokes that had Shaw grabbing at her navy sheets and cursing. Once Shaw was done they embraced, kissed, and entangled their bodies together, falling asleep to each others breathing.


End file.
